Healing
by CassieHU
Summary: Two females are going through difficult times. Kate Marsh has learned that Nathan Prescott did not take her to the hospital, but rather had photographs taken of her by Mark Jefferson. She had been drugged. She also has a crush on Max Caulfield, and her best friend was killed by Nathan. So, Kate takes it upon herself to heal each other, and lets out her feelings (Marshfield oneshot)


Kate sighed, laying on her bed, her eyes shut. It had been one heck of a day. Not only did she find out that Nathan Prescott drugged her and possibly raped her, but the teacher she knew and loved killed Rachel and took photographs of her while she was drugged. It took her, and the rest of the campus by storm.

She knew Max wasn't faring well either. Only a week ago Nathan had shot the girl who had been hanging up the Missing Person posters. She was pretty sure her name was Chloe. Max seemed almost heartbroken. And it hurt to see the girl… She loved, like that. Now, as she realized it, she loved Max. In a way beyond tea dates and bitching about life. She… Just wanted Max to be happy, and for her to feel true love. She opened her Bible to a random page, and sighed.

" _You are young, be happy while you are young, and let your heart give you joy in the days of your youth. Follow the ways of your heart and what your eyes see, but know for all these things God will bring you into judgement."_ Ecclesiastes 11:9

Kate felt torn. Homosexuality was just wrong, she knew that. She had already shamed her mother and aunt with the video that Victoria took (though it was now deleted). It'd only be worse if Max and Kate started to date. She sighed, unsure what to do, so she just flipped to another page in her Bible, and read down it.

" _Peace I leave with you; my peace I give you. I do not give you as the world gives. Do not let your hearts be troubled and do not be afraid."_ John 14:27

She knew what to do now.

LINE BREAK

Max sighed, laying in her room. Today was just another shitty day. Every day without Chloe was terrible. The girl that Max loved… Was dead. And she had killed her. Chloe's death had been her fault. And now she couldn't go back. She had tried. The week Chloe died, she had been strong. But after the funeral, she just broke down, and now just hid in her dorm. The only thing she could be thankful were the nice messages she had been getting, both handwritten and left on her social media. Even Victoria had gone out of her way to hand write her own message. That meant the world to her.

But sadly, it did not stop the basically endless stream of tears. She had just kept herself locked her room, barely eating. The same way she had been for the first three years of her Seattle days. Without Chloe, she had been basically nothing. And now she was nothing, because she had killed her best friend. She didn't deserve the support she was getting. If only people realized that. She sighed, curling up on her bed, sighing, looking at the digital camera she was now using. She trashed the Polaroid she had been using and basically begged her mom to get her a digital after Chloe… At least someone still cared.

But she hadn't even used it yet. Photography meant basically nothing to her at the moment. She wasn't sure what to even do now. Without Chloe, she had no future. She might as well just start what she had gone after she moved to Seattle. She sighed, looking down, slightly ashamed. Not only did she kill her friend, she had done many wrong things in her first years in Seattle, even having lost her virginity when she was only fourteen. If she still had her powers… She'd have fixed it all. But instead, she was basically fifty shades of fuck up. Because that's all she did. Fuck everything up.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts, and she instantly just replied what she always did.

"Fuck off."

"Max, it's me, Kate."

"Do I give a shit who it is? I said fuck off."

"Max, I want to talk. About my own stuff. Please, just let me come in."

Max grumbled a little, but sighed, "Come in, make it quick. The door's unlocked."

Kate entered the room, and sighed. Max just looked worse and worse every day, her eyes were constantly red from crying, her hair was always a mess, she looked like she just wanted to… Die.

"What do you want, Kate?"

"I already told you. I just want to talk."

"Well, you can tell that I'm not in the mood, so how about you piss off."

"Max, I'm not in the mood for your shit," Kate cringed a little as she said that, and it had come off harsher than she had expected, and an expression of hurt flashed across the brunette's face, "I know you're hurt, but I am too. I can't believe I was drugged and used for that perv's shit." She cringed again at her use of the S-Word.

"You think you have it bad, huh..." Her voice was soft, sad, "I have it worse… Kate, I didn't even tell Chloe this, but when I moved to Seattle, I… Got caught in the wrong crowd. I was only fourteen when I lost my virginity to an eighteen year old girl. I constantly drank, smoked, did all sorts of shit that my developing body shouldn't have taken for me. I got cancer when I was sixteen, and barely survived. But I… I think I'm becoming that person again… I don't want to."

"Max, do you miss Chloe?"

"I do..."

"Would you… Like it if I replaced Chloe? I know I won't be the same, and I don't expect myself to be. But, I want to be your friend… No, not just your frie-."

"What?"

"Max, I love you. Yes, in the way I'm implying too. I… I have a crush on you. You're sweet, caring, even if you weren't in the past. I see it in you even now. You're the type of person I'd want to marry… Max, I've never had attraction to boys, and I know why now. It's because I love girls instead. I don't know what to do."

"Kate, follow your heart. I… I love you too. I've always loved you. I never found attraction in boys either, only in girls. Namely you, and Chloe… But without her here, I need to move on… Tonight you've helped me see that."

"It is. For both of us." Kate leaned down, and kissed the brunette on the lips. Max kissed back, pulling Kate to her, sighing.

"I love you."

"You too, Max."

They kissed again, both girls taking their first steps to healing. Together.

 **Slightly fluffy adorable Marshfield, ahhhhh. This is my own prompt that my mind wrote for me at 12:30, took like an hour to finish. I don't use Tumblr. Sorry. I am working on other stories, but I am fucking getting Writers block 10/10. So yeah. Love you guys :).**


End file.
